


Fleeting Beauty

by YXxXxXY



Series: Fleeting Beauty [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, female reader - Relationship
Series: Fleeting Beauty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797370
Kudos: 7





	Fleeting Beauty

_Why does it always hurt so much?_ (Y/N)’s (e/c) eyes were clouded over as she watched the two blonds. Prompto was trying his damndest to gain Cindy’s affections, never once sparing a glance to one of his oldest friends even as she was trying to do the same as himself.

_Come on, Prom. For once, just … turn around …_

Unable to watch any longer, she turned around, the pained look on her face not going unnoticed by the Royal Advisor. Ignis had noticed that she had been somewhat distracted in the past few weeks and that it would eventually cause injury – either to herself or one of the others. And when they were supposed to be protecting the sole heir to the Lucian throne, any mistakes could end in disaster. So the tired tactician had resigned himself to watching over not only Noct and Prompto but (Y/n) as well – which didn’t help his headaches at all.

But he did it anyway, knowing that she was a reckless one when something was on her mind. Yet he never knew just how reckless she could be.

***

“Have any of you seen (Y/N)?” Ignis asked from the caravan. He was in the middle of fixing up dinner when he realized his sous chef was nowhere to be found. Two grunts were all he got in reply – one from Gladio and another from Noct – but he couldn’t help but feel that something was off. She was always helping with the meals, even when Ignis would tell her not to worry. But he could never find it in himself to shoo the girl away. In all honesty, he was grateful for her – had she not joined them on their journey, then Six only knew what could have happened to the group of four males. He was about to press the subject further when the resident blond sauntered up to the caravan, a smile splitting his face.

“Yo, Noct! How’s about a round in King’s Knight?” Prompto called with a wave. The crown prince wasted no time in agreeing, and the blond turned towards the caravan. “What about you, (N/n)?”

“Miss (Y/N) isn’t here,” Ignis began, a feeling of dread taking root in his stomach. “I haven’t seen her since we arrived in Hammerhead.”

“I saw her talking with Takka earlier,” Gladio jumped in, eyes still glued to his book. Ignis, hoping his hunch was wrong, went to check their stock of curatives. Hoping – no, _praying_ , he took stock, his stoic demeanor falling as the realization hit.

“We’re missing a few Hi-Elixirs and Phoenix Downs,” he was hesitant to say it, and rightfully so, as Prompto’s usual cheery smile was replaced with a look of unadulterated fear. In an instant, Prompto was racing towards the diner, causing Noct to look on in confusion while Ignis and Gladio rushed after him.

“Back already?” Takka said from behind the counter, but one look at the blond gunman’s face had him frowning.

“Takka!” Prompto hollered as he came hurtling through the door. “Where is she?! Where’s (Y/N)?!”

“She said y’all were gonna go on a hunt together,” he replied, brow furrowing in confusion. “My guess is she’s taking on that behemoth at Keycatrich Trench. Or maybe the Bandersnatch behind Hammerhead.”

_No, no, no, no, no …_

Just like a few minutes prior, Prompto left his companions in the dust as he raced towards the back of the garage, not noticing the rapidly setting sun.

“Prompto!” Ignis hollered as Gladio grabbed the blond, effectively pinning the blond where he stood.

“Let go, Gladiolus!” Prompto screamed, the fear and sheer desperation dripping from his lips as one scenario after another invaded his thoughts. “(N/n) could be in trouble! She could be hurt!”

“Calm down, kid!” Gladio barked, whacking the smaller male over the head. Prompto yelped at the force, falling flat on his ass. “(Y/N) is anything but a pushover when it comes to fighting – you would know that better than any of us! Besides, the sun’s already set, so unless you want us all to get hurt, you’re just gonna have to wait for her to return!”

It took some time for Gladio’s words to sink in, but once they did, Prompto’s body began to shut down. The only thing that ran through his mind were images of (Y/n)’s mutilated body being found by some hunter, or never being found at all. Before he knew it, he had crumbled to the ground, covering his head with his hands as his world came crashing down around him.


End file.
